


A Yuletide Celebration

by DakotaTheWhale



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Christmas, E/C, F/M, Fluff, literally the sweetest thing I've written, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaTheWhale/pseuds/DakotaTheWhale
Summary: A secret Santa gift I did for FilthyBonnet as a part of the OG's Obedient Servants discord server. Bonnet requested E/C fluff, so I grant it to you.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Yuletide Celebration

I remember my first Christmas with Erik as if it was yesterday. It should be made known however, we were still wary of one another after the… _events_ that occurred with Raoul and that Persian man. Yet, the details all come as clear as day, right down to the moment I awoke in the baby blue Louis-Philippe room. The smell of vanilla candles permeated the air and I remember seeing the faint light from under the rotating wall Erik had called a ‘door.’ With curiosity (and an undertone of fear,) I exited the room completely oblivious to the fact that I was still in my sheer nightdress Erik had bought the week after our wedding ceremony. He claimed it would looked more comfortable than the very restricting nightgowns I wore in my dressing room. But I was never sure if the comfort was meant for me or for him. How he came to see the ill-fitting gowns in the first place is a question that, frankly, I don’t wish to see answered, for I am afraid I will not like the answer given to me. The thought that Erik could have still been home immediately made my face go red and I debated retreating back into the room to change into more suitable dressings. With a quick scan over the room, I saw no traces of Erik. None of the candles were lit and the entire house seemed… cleaner than usual. There weren’t music scores littering the ground, nor ancient looking books stacked upon the table. I suppose last night was one of the rare nights that Erik actually retired to bed. I can sometimes still hear the ringing of the organ in the wee hours of the morning. But as the days and weeks go by, I find myself getting used to the sound as an effective source of background noise— if it can be called that— as I tend to my daily tasks and hobbies. 

I quietly closed the door of the Louis-Philippe room, and going to sit on my bed. From under the mattress, I pulled out a small leather bound journal to keep my mind busy while Erik was gone. It wasn’t uncommon for Erik to leave early in the morning and not come back for hours at a time on his weekly ‘outings,’ for I found myself occupied and immersed deep in my own writings and memoirs. I looked newest open page in my journal...

December 25th… _Christmas…_

Had the time passed so quickly? It feels like we were sitting up in the rafters not two weeks ago watching the summer opera season come to its close! I’ve learned time does seem to pass strangely underground and this journal is the only thing that seems to help keep an internal clock down here. It’s quite funny to imagine Erik trudging through the snow on Christmas morning, with a sour look upon his face almost like Ebeneezer Scrooge. Erik is no stranger than I am a devout Christian, but I hardly expected him to come back with anything special for the holiday. I doubted he even celebrated such an event…

I spent most of that day writing and knitting, a new hobby I’d picked up after reading one of the many books in Erik’s library, and didn’t hear the sound of the door to the room opening. Erik pokes his head through the door, knocking on the false frame when I didn’t look up to notice. I nearly fell off of the bed in surprise when I finally looked up to address the noise and turning cherry red that he caught me still in my night dress.

“Erik! Where have you been?” I asked with some scrutiny. After all, it had been close to six hours since I had awoken to find him gone. God knows how long he’d been gone before I was awake.

“I have been _out_.” He replied, his black mask still having some snowflakes on its surface.

“I can see that, but where were you this whole time?”

“Many places,” he said dismissively, “but I ask that you do not leave this room until I ask you to.”

I decided to play along. “Oh, and how long will that be? Shall it be soon or should I just wait to join you for supper in another six hours?” I asked with some sarcasm.

“Not long, not long… Just be patient, my angel.” With that, he gently closed the door before I could say anything else.

Erik stuck to his promise of ‘not long’ and I heard him knock once more about an hour later. In the meantime, I had gotten in a nice mint dress with beautiful white beads sewn into the bodice. Pushing open the door of the Louis-Philippe room, I was greeted with a sight that nearly brought me to tears. 

Festive garland lined the walls and the aroma of peppermint and cranberries danced in the room. A medium sized coniferous tree decorated with popcorn strands and colorful ornaments stood near the fireplace; a _lit_ fireplace. I always thought the fireplace was just for show and to see the orange glow felt refreshing in this grey home. 

“Oh, Erik… It’s beautiful!” I exclaimed with hands over my mouth.

  
  


“I had thought you would like some Yule festivities. I do hope it isn’t too much for your liking.” Erik rubbed his hands together nervously. 

I walked around in awe, taking in the surroundings and the warmth of the colors of the holidays that washed over the room. “It’s wonderful!” I pulled him close to me, surprised to feel his chest rise and fall with.. _laughter_. I had never heard him laugh before, but what a sound it was! It was like a deep hum that you could feel in the depths of your soul. 

“I am happy to see you enjoy all of this, but there is more.” Erik lead me over to the chaise and moved my hands to cover my eyes. I heard him step across the room and felt a weight on my lap a moment after. A wrapped, rectangular, parcel tied with twine laid in my lap and I nearly felt my emotions flood over. “A gift?” I squeaked out, still holding back tears, “Erik, you didn’t have to, I haven’t gotten a gift for you.

“Nonsense. You being here is the only gift I could ever ask for.” He held my hands before setting them on the parcel and stepping backwards. 

I slowly untied the twine and unwrapped the parcel. Tearing away the brown paper, I saw two bundles of beautiful wool string, one in pink and one in white, and a set of knitting needles of different sizes. I suppose he must have seen me sneaking off some of the books from his shelf and figured out what I had been using them for.

I remember holding the two bundles in my hand, the fluffy but coarse texture a welcome sensation to my skin. “This is absolutely wonderful! Thank you!” 

“Anything for you, my Angel.” He mused, now moving to sit next to me on the chaise. The remaining hours of the day went by in the warm embrace of Erik as we stared into the fireplace, just enjoying the presence of one another.

...And I feel that is all that should matter.


End file.
